Secluded WaterLilies
by Zukolover123
Summary: My summary is too big to fit into the summary box so the first chapter is the description.
1. Summary

PROLOUGE

To the Justice League and his enemies he is known as Seismic, a name that is feared by evil doers, but to his family and friends he is Harvey Ackers an average 26 year old man and IT worker at a local college. He comes from a long line of heroes, the Ackers; are known for their powers to manipulate the earth and its core.

His fiancé is also from a long line of heroes, she is known by everyone as Mary Machada, a 19 year old local jewelry store owner. To the Justice League she is known as Dreamscape, a power fighter, the Machada's are known for the power of manipulating a persons' pain by just a mere thought. But Mary did not end up with this power like her older brother and younger sister did, instead she became a powerful fighter, a master at hand-to-hand combat and weapons training.

Now I bet your wondering how these two came to know each other but that's a story for another day. This is the story of their eldest child, her siblings, the hardships she faced becoming a member of the Young Justice team and falling for a certain gilled member of the team. Before I tell you that story I have to tell you about what happened to her parents. What happens to them you might ask? Well I'm getting to that so be patient. NOW! On with the story


	2. Prologue

**Columbia, SC**

 **October 10** **th** **, 1996**

 **10:00 EDT**

The cold air of the fall breeze ran thru Harvey's hair as he takes a deep breath. Something doesn't seem right. There is a sudden change in the air pressure and before he has time to turn around he hears it. BANG! A gunshot rang thru the air followed by a loud thud. A giant hammer lands a few inches in front of him. He looks up and sees Harley Quinn standing a few feet away shaking her hand as if something hit it. Harvey looks behind her to see his fiancé holding her duel pistols smoking from them being fired. Her red/brown hair flowing in the wind down the small of her back. Her hunter green jumpsuit and gray mask looking almost black in the moonlight.

"Leave him alone Harley I'm the one your chasing after remember." Dreamscape yells panting trying to catch her breath. Gritting her teeth and glaring at the Joker's girlfriend, she steps forward getting closer and closer to the red clad girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Harley lets out a creepy chuckle. "You think a couple of bullets are going to stop me. My Mistah J's wish is his command. And that means getting rid of you two. HAHAHAHA. One-by-one they go bye, bye." Harley smirks in a playful way and laughs as she points to Dreamscape.

In the midst of her little taunt she forgot to keep an eye on the other figure she was sent to kill. She had no time to dodge a punch from an earth covered fist that sent her flying a couple hundred yards away causing a crater to form from her landing.

Seismic ran to where Dreamscape was kneeling on one leg trying to catch her breath panting heavily. He helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder carrying her to where the "Mistah J" lover had landed. The dust cleared and all that was left was a toy pistol gun with a piece of paper that read "I will grant Mistah J's wish" in bold chilling letters.

 **Columbia, SC**

 **July 4** **th** **, 2007**

 **8:07 EDT**

"Daddy, tell me the story of how mommy saved you again," asked the youngest of Harvey's kids, Leigh'anna.

"Again?! Not tonight you've got to get up early in the morning, Uncle's taking you on a trip in the morning." She made a pouty face that would make anybody drop what they are doing and give her what she wanted. "That doesn't work on me and you know that," he tells her hands on his hips for emphasis. "Now time for bed goodnight," he bent down and gave the tired child a kiss on the forehead, turning out the lights as he walks out the room.

Harvey turns and forms his earthen fists ready to punch whoever was making the footsteps behind him, quickly disbanding the earth when he saw who was behind him. Standing in front of him was his eldest child, Gabby, looking up at him with her young eyes full of worry.

"Y-y-you and m-mom are about to go on another mission, aren't you?" the eldest asked stuttering at her words worriedly.

"Yes, I need you to take care of your siblings, know what to do if there is a knock on the door, right?" he asks making sure his nine year old child could do this job for him.

"Yes, lock the doors and don't answer unless I know who it is on the other side of the door. BUT I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD GO OUT TONIGHT, I HAVE A BAD FEELING. I FEEL LIKE SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" she yells at him trying not to burst into tears.

Seismic chuckled and rested his hand on top on the now crying child's head ruffling her hair. "Don't be silly, Gabs, you dad is Seismic, the awesomest manipulator of the earth. Also your mother is Dreamscape, hand-to-hand specialist who can knock a person into a dreamlike state with one punch. We are perfectly capable fighters we'll be fine, so don't you worry about us." He said ruffling Gabby's hair again and left her in the hallway while he went to go put on his costume. The garnet headdress shined the brightest of all his costume which clashed with his faded black jumpsuit and white marble mask.

Looking out at the city of Columbia Dreamscape and Seismic took a glimpse of their city before they headed off for their mission. Their mission was from one of the main members of the League, Batman, saying that there was an emergency call about an attack at the State House of Columbia. Looking around the scene there was nothing but the stench of blood and iron from the bodies lying all over the ground.

The blood stained steps of the State House was the only part visible in the limited lighting. Dreamscape turned at the crunching of the grass behind her but it was too late for her to dodge a kick to the ribs causing Seismic to at the sound of the thump. He turns in time to dodge a kick to his shin, and jump away from his assaulter, who was no other than the infamous assassin, Deathstroke. Forming an earth fist Seismic jumps at Deathstroke aiming for his jaw but instead he felt a strike at his neck causing him to hurdle to the ground rolling on the blood stained grass. His vision became blurry as he saw his wife and best friend fight off for her life and killed in front of him as he felt a pain across his neck.

Batman was lost contact with Dreamscape and Seismic's communicators so he and his sidekick/adopted son went to investigate the situation. When he got there he saw two bodies lying on the ground, bleeding from their wounds and the culprits behind it nowhere to be found. "Robin stay here," Batman ordered the young Grayson. Walking up to the scene he didn't know what to expect, but when he saw who the bodies belong to his facial expression changed to one of sadness. The two people lying on the ground were Harvey and Mary Ackers in their alter egos. Dreamscape had a gunshot to the head and lacerations all over her body, while her husband was lying in a pool of his own blood from a slice wound on his throat, the wound was slightly closed with particles of minerals. Bruce took off his cape and covered their bodies while barking orders to Robin "Robin head back to the Batmobile."

"What? Why?" his young sidekick wondered.

"Just go and don't ask questions," he heard his footsteps fade, when he was sure Robin was gone he pressed his communicator. "Batman to the League, League Emergency. Seismic and Dreamscape were killed." Batman heard a slight groan of pain.

Officers knocked on the door the color of burnt ash, with the number of 436 faded on the side.


End file.
